Watson, are you there?
by TamsinoHolmes
Summary: This is my first Sherlock fanfic, in fact, it's my first proper fanfic. It's about Sherlock getting home one day to find Watson isn't there. It's Sherlock's journey to find him...btw it involves (now dead) Moriaty!
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, as much as I'd love to.***

* * *

"John?" Sherlock called, as he entered 221B Baker Street. As there was no reply, he called out again. "Watson, are you there?" Still no reply. Where was he? Entering the kitchen, his observant eyes picked up the small shards of broken glass on the floor. Kneeling down next to them, he gently nudged one of the shards with a finger. A tiny glint of red shone off. He noticed it right away and bent his head down for closer inspection. The glass was stained slightly red, as though they had cut into someone, but not very deeply. A pang of worry shot through Sherlock. He got up and walked into the lounge, there on the sofa lay an unconscious Miss Hudson, Sherlock ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was there, faint but there. He pulled out his mobile and dialled 999.  
"Ring ring...ring ring...ring ri- emergency services what service do you need?"  
"Ambulance please."  
"Right away. Ring ring...rin- what is your name, address and situation?"  
"Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street, I've just found my landlady unconscious on my sofa. Her pulse is faint, can I have help fast please?"  
"Right away sir."  
"Thank you." The emergency services hung up and Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and walked into Johns bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere, draws lay open, cupboard doors wide open, belongings scattered across the floor. Whoever had been here had definitely not been the ordinary burglar. The noise of the ambulance siren cut through the air, and soon the door had been opened and men were coming though the door.  
"Mr Sherlock Holmes?" The fist man asked.  
"Yes, follow me please." He answered. He lead the doctors to miss Hudson, and watched as they loaded her onto a stretcher and took her away to the hospital. When they left her went into his bedroom, it was all tidy, nothing had been ransacked. All that was out of place was a torn out page of John's journal lying on Sherlock's bed. He walked over to it and picked it up. It read in John's writing:

Sherlock,  
don't worry about the Mess, i'll sOrt it when i aRrIve bAck home. donT bother tidYing.  
John.

It was an odd sort of note, especially with all the misplaced capitals. Sherlock's detective mind skimmed the note a couple of times, then focused only on the capital letters. There were eight in total: S,M,O,R,I,A,T,Y and J. Sherlock dismissed the S and the J as name capitals, which meant the rest spelled Moriaty. Sherlock smiled, John had probably been asked to leave a note to him, but he'd been clever enough to adapt it. Sherlock pocketed the note and left the room. He then left the house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Well hello there! That was my first chapter of my first Sherlock fanfic, how was it? Did you like it...what do you think should happen next? Please please please let me know so I know what kind of direction you want it to take, and if you'd like it to unexpected a Johnlock ff!㈏3

Thank you for reading this!

TamsinoHolmes


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! The reviews on the first chapter were amazing! I can't thank all of you enough! I would just like to say that because I only joined earlier tonight, I'm still classed as a 'new user' so I am unable to respond to your reviews for the next 24 hours. BeetrootFlowers I'd love to be your friend, and I will respond to you as soon as I can ? hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

As Sherlock was walking down the road to the hospital, his phone rang in his pocket. Fishing it out he saw the name on the screen. It was Miss Hudson. He'd clicked answer in a flash and the phone was up to his ear.

"Miss Hudson?"

"Sherlock...I thought it would b..be" Miss Hudson took a deep breath. "Be sensible to ring you and let you kn...know I'm alright." Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm on my way to the hospital, if you're up to it, would you mind explaining what happened when I'm there?"

"Of course Sherlock." The was a small coughing fit and Miss Hudson spoke again. "Oh it was horrible Sherlock, is John with you? Is he okay?" Sherlock closed his eyes slowly. Then opened them. "Sherlock?"

"Erm no he isn't, look I'll explain when I get there okay, Miss Hudson?"

"Y...yes of course."

"Bye then." Sherlock hung up. It want long till he arrived and walked in through the busy doors and into the main reception. Walking over to the desk he knocked to get the receptionist attention.

"How can I help you, sir?" She said, in a high sort of voice.

"I'm here to see Miss Hudson, but I don't know which ward she's in, could you tell me?" Sherlock said quickly.

"Yes..." She looked at the computer and typed in Miss Hudson. Humming to herself she kept looking. "Ah! She's in Brighton Ward. That's down the corridor there and turn left, then left again, then right and it's just on your right there." She smiled and pointed down the corridor.

"Thank you." Sherlock took a fast mace down the corridor, left, left, right, and there's the ward. Opening the doors he scanned the beds until he saw Miss Hudson in the bed at the far end. He walked over and took a seat by the bed.

"Sherlock!" Miss Hudson cried. "Oh I am glad to see you!"

"Miss Hudson, how are you?" Sherlock enquired, a look of concern clouding his sharp face.

"I'm coping, my dear, I'm coping. Now lets see, what happened..." Her brow furrowed, she thought about how to start. "There I was in the kitchen, sorting the washing up, when unheard the door open and shut. Watson was in his room doing...god knows...and so naturally I assumed it was you. So I called out "Sherlock?" And got no reply. I just carried on with the washing when I heard voices, not yours or John's, just other people. So I put down the mug I was washing and went into the lounge to see who was there, when I saw a load of masked men with pistols. I screamed, which caused John to come out of his room running, shouting "Miss Hudson are you alright?" He stopped dead in his tracks, and one of the men came up to me, and whacked me around the head with something large and heavy. Next thing I know is that I'm coming round in here. Not very useful, I'm afraid Sherlock."

"My dear Miss Hudson, there's plenty there! Could you remember how many men there were there?"

"Oh gosh, well there was the one who knocked me out, there were two by the door, one by the fireplace, and another in the centre who wasn't doing much except he seemed to be the boss. So that's...five?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Hudson. Now, the bad news: Watson has gone, he left a note." Sherlock fished the note from his pocket and handed it to Miss Hudson. She took it and read it.

"Mess?" She asked.

"Yes, they ransacked his bedroom. God only knows what they were looking for. But the point is, the took him. And the capitals spell out Moriaty. I'm afraid he's behind all this, and I must go and start looking for leads and find him. I...I don't think I could live without...without him." Tears welled in Sherlock's eyes and Miss Hudson grabbed his hand in hers.

"You won't have to for long, my dear." She said. "With your mind and brilliance you'll have found him in no time." Sherlock smiled a sad smile and got up.

"Thank you, Miss Hudson. I must go. I'll come back and see you soon." He leant down and kissed her cheek before turning on his heel and walking out the ward. He walked down the road, towards Scotland Yard.

* * *

Thanks for reading, keep the reviews flooding in please, I love hearing from my readers!

TamsinoHolmes


	3. Chapter 3

So, chapter three! Hope you all like it, it's rather short and doesn't really go anywhere, I need ideas people! Please review and tell me what you want to happen next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock!

* * *

"Sherlock? What are you doing, I don't recall being told about a case for you." Sherlock sighed.

"That's because you haven't been, Anderson. Now kindly shut up and let me pass." Anderson frowned and moved aside, letting Sherlock walk passed him and down the corridor. Outside Lestrade's office, Sherlock stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come!" Lestrade shouted from inside. Sherlock pushed the door open and walked in. "Sherlock!" He said. "There wasn't a case you know!" Rolling his eyes, Sherlock sat down on the chair by Lestrade's desk.

"Watson's gone." He said simply. Lestrade's face turned into one of confusion.

"What? Sherlock please explain."

"I got home today to find Miss Hudson unconscious on the sofa, John's room ransacked, and John gone. He left a note though." Lestrade frowned.

"A note? How kind."

"Yes it was, it was one of those notes he'd been forced to write because of the kidnappers, but he hid a secondary message in it." Sherlock delved into his pocket and pulled the note from inside it. Unfolding it he held it up for Lestrade to see. Lestrade read it and then glanced up at Sherlock.

"The capitals...they're all totally wrong. Is that the message?"

"Yes, if you look, they spell out Moriaty." Sherlock explained. A look of realisation cleared the puzzled one on Lestrade's face.

"Yes...very clever." He said. "Well, I'm fully behind you in your investigations, and if you should need any police help, you know where I am." He smiled and looked towards the door. "I shall look forward to hearing from you soon." Sherlock rose from his seat and sighed. He'd be doing it mostly on his own, then.

"Yes, thank you." He said and left the room.

"What was that all about then?" Anderson called as Sherlock walked past his office.

"Haven't you got work to be doing?" Sherlock replied and left Scotland Yard. On his was back to 221 B Baker Street, his phone rang. He tugged it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID: John Watson. Sherlock's breath caught in his throat and he clicked answer.

"John?!" He almost yelled.

"Sherlock, I...I'm okay, I'm staying at my brothers o...overnight. Please s...stay at home." Sherlock's stammering voice said down the line.

"John..." It was odd, Sherlock hasn't recalled John ever mentioning a brother. "You have a brother?"

"Y..yes. I j...just never t...told you...Sherlock please, don't c...come looking." The way he said the last bit was so that the 'don't' was hardly hearable. So to Sherlock it sounded as if John meant him to come looking.

"Of course John, of course."

"Thank you. I...I have to go. S...see you when I...I return." The line went dead. Sherlock leaned against a nearby wall and frowned. Looking down at his phone he opened up a new message.

"John, (he typed)

Please don't do anything stupid, I will see you soon.

SH" he hoped Moriaty wouldn't take the phone away from John. Within a couple of minutes, Sherlock's phone buzzed and a text arrived:

"Sherlock,

No, I won't. M very cruel. Hurts me.

JW"

Sherlock would kill Moriaty when he saw him next.

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Pleeeeaaassseeeee review!

TamsinoHolmes ✨✨


End file.
